friends
by the unsloveable riddle
Summary: the name of the frist chapter is flirting and your understand why when you read it! please do its a high school fic set in gotham with batman two face ivy scarecrow joker riddler and harley thanks!


**Ok so first of all disclaimers and all that and also this story was inspired by my best friends hot by the dollyrots so please have a listen while reading and also this is going to be a multi chapter so please add to alert. Also review with any tips or ideas. Suggestions I will consider all. and I would love to discuss pairings so email me please! Hope you like it! 3333 xxxxx XDXDXD**

**Chapter 1- flirting**

***ring ring* the bell for the first lesson went as the flock of students swooped into their chairs and began to chatter at the sight of no teacher. Jonathan Crane, a smart, skinny but never the less still a rather good looking boy of sixteen was sitting at his desk. First seated and ready to begin like usual. Just then Jonathan's best friend entered the classroom preparing an excuse for his lateness, like usual but saw the abuses of his teacher at her desk. So shrugged it off and looked around for a place to sit. Jonathan noticed him and cleared a spot next to himself and grabbed a chair, sliding it under the table next himself. In mere seconds. It was quite impressive really. He started waving his arms in the air with a big welcoming grin on his face. And when he caught his eye pointed at the chair. Jonathans green haired accomplice walked to the desk briskly. As soon as Jonathan put his hands down**

"**Oh shit! To egger! Way to needy. It must look so obvious" he thought cringing slightly.**

"**Hey jonnie!" jack grinned as he sat down next to him, failing to take anything out of his school bag. Jack was his name but everyone called him the joker as he was so obviously the class clown since its grade. Jonathan and jack had been best friends since they first met in 2****nd**** grade. Jack was a tall, dashing fellow and loved the attention, both the girls and laughter and both well he particle explodes on the spot.**

"**Where you books?" asked Jonathan in a so-not-surprised voice.**

"**Haven't got them" jack replied simply.**

"**Well I can see that" Jonathan sighed "but why haven't you brought them?"**

**Jack simply shrugged "to heavy"**

"**But now you can't you can't do your work"**

"**Well I guess that's just another perk isn't it?" jack smiled patting Jonathan's shoulder. Now usually Jonathan did not like unnecercy physical contact but with jack he made an exception.**

"**Hey guys talking about perks "voiced another one of their good friends who had just seated himself opposite dent was his name. Jonathans was not as Keene on this one.**

"**Cheek k out the new girl" he pointed over to the other side of the room where a pretty petite blonde sat gossiping with a red head and her boyfriend."Bwaaarrrr" Harvey committed. But never the less he still turned round to look with the others, mostly as a cover but he also had quite a few female friends that he liked to bitch and gossip with. Crane turned round with a sigh from envy of her pure natural beauty. Harvey had stopped staring as well a moment later and was throwing a scrap of paper at Bruces head, the local rich boy, and asks **

"**Hey! Psst! You do the home work?"A book was chucked his way so he copied it up. Joker on the other hand was still ogling with lust.**

"**She sure is pretty" the clown cooed turning round to find a narrow eyed crow.**

"**What?" jack shrugged taking Jonathan's book to tear some pages out of.**

"**Oh nothing "Jonathan said flatly snatching back his book.**

"**Come on I know there's something I'm not dumb!"The clown whispered as the new sub, which had just entered, set work they had been talking.**

"**Just do your work and leave me alone" Jonathan had snapped.**

"**Oh come on you now I'm a good listener" he presided okay now Jonathan was starting get a bit irritated at his fellow classmate.**

"**Well maybe if you did actually listen for once instead of being a selfobsorbed twat!" Jonathan exclaimed throwing his chair back. Everyone noticed and Jonathan suddenly got very embarrassed and turned a lovely shade of pink as it dawned on him what he had done. The sub looked at him with slight disbelief when she considered his reputation around the school with students and teacher's alike. He looked down to see jack and Harvey looking back up at him. Harvey with a "what the fuck "look on his face and jack with a "………..jonnie?" written all over his features and a slight hint of worry it may be something serious. The teacher took off her glasses and looked down her nose at him.**

"**Is there something the matter Mr. Crane?" she sighed **

"**Er, no" he muttered and sung back into his chair. No one bothered to chat or gossip and just got back on with their work, but to the teachers liking.**

"**Look jack it's just that-"Jonathan was cut off short by the joker saying **

"**It's okay I understand-time of the month!" **

"**But I'm not a girl"**

"**Yeah but you're very…….girly!"**

"**But I'm not a girl!" the conversation went on like this till the end of math's they did two sums that lesson. And got a break time detion. It was Jonathans first at all but jack had lost count this.**

**Later that day at lunchtime Jonathan, jack and Harvey where sitting on the grass. Well, I say sitting. Jack was sprawled out over the floor gazing up at the clouds while Jonathan was laying on his front kicking his legs up in the air, reading a novel. Harvey was sitting up crossed legged with his head resting in his hands out of boredom.**

"**I'm bored" he moaned very dramatically.**

"**Yeah you mentioned that" said joker **

"**Come on lets done something, were just sitting here!" once again Harvey moaned.**

"**Like what?" asked Jonathan who had just closed his book and starched out to bask in the beautiful sun and was quite content with not moving.**

"**Well, the girl's volleyball match started about 10 minutes ago?" Harvey asked with a gleeful glint in his eyes.**

"**Um, no you already asked that and the answers still the same harv!" replied jack**

"**Mmmm, I love this weather. It's so ……….happy!" exclaimed Jonathan with glee. Much to the shock of the others.**

"**What the fuck dude?" asked Harvey frowning and jack nodded in agreement.**

"**I just love the sun!" said Jonathan sounding very content. They both just burst into fits of laughter. Seconds later the new girl and Edward where led by Pamela isslie to the boys private patch of grass.**

"**What are you dwebs laughing at?" she asked looking down her nose at them with a rather disgusted look on her face from the site of them. They were laughing so hard it was hard to talk but Harvey managed**

"**h-h-h-he really loves his sun!" but this just made them laugh even more to the point where they were finding it hard to breathe and started to choke. But no one cared much. Ivy looked over at Jonathan who was still rolling around a bit in the sun and squealed. She jumped over and lay down next to him.**

"**Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" almost sung. Just recoving from the laughing fits, Harvey looked over at Pam and Jonathan gingering and Pam waking his shoulder playfully. So he decided he should be the one flirting with Pam not jonnie. Not geeky, skinny book smart jonnie! So he got up and went over and layed down next to her. **

"**I love the sun to you know" he told her. She turned her nose up at him and said**

"**Don't bother freak!" she turned her nose up at him and wacked him really hard in the chest. And almost instantly turned around and put a daisy in Jonathan's hair. He strikes a very girly pose and fluffed his longish wave brown locks.**

"**What do you think?" he asked making her giggle. Harvey huffed and went back and sat with jack. **

"**What's up with you?" jack asked. Harvey just gestured to Jonathan and Pam who were now having a tickling fight. **

"**Oooooooooooo" cooed joker in a very childish voice. "Pam and Johnny sitting in a tree" Pam and jonnie had stopped at this point and was now just laying on each other in a weird angle, looking up at jack with a confused look on their faces.**

"**k-I-s-s-I-n-g" jack cointued. They both suddenly relised what he meant and at the thought people thinking they were watching Pam and himself kissing. Well he went bright red and ran over to the other side of the group and coiled behind Harvey, trying to make it look like he wasn't embarrassed at all and just wanted to set there. Pam giggled at his embarrassment. **

"**Hey Jonathan what gives?" Harvey asked Jonathan **

"**Err?" he responded**

"**What's going on with you and Pam?" he cointued his interrogation.**

"**Oh, we were not kissing" he assured his good friend. **

"**Yeah, I know that, but you were flirting" Harvey winked.**

**2erm, what's that?" he asked nervously at his embarrassment of his igroonence as he did not happen often. So Harvey explained. Jonathan was a bit frightened at the prospect of "flirting!" .So he squealed a little. **

"**Don't worry chum, she's a nice looking chick" Harvey assured.**

"**Best in our school, I've heard" Jonathan based his statement on rumors as he could not tell but he hated doing that! **

**2best you're heard? Look at her! She's a piece of art work is what she is!"Harvey took Jonathan under his arm and showed him pam. Jonathan managed to struggle free as like I said earlier, not a big fan of physical contact.**

"**Plus, people are starting to say your gay!"Harvey almost whispered with the look that told Jonathan all he needed to know about his oppion on the gay he didn't like gulped.**

"**BUTIMNOT!" Jonathan said back way too fastly and quickly by mistake.**

"**Well prove them wrong then" **

"**Err, yeah ill do that how?" Jonathan asked his good friend as Harvey just chuckled and said**

"**I'll show you" and then the bell went and they all ran off to lesson. All accept two. **

"**Hey Harvey! Were you just pimping out my girlfriend" Edward asked. There was no answer but there was a thud! Let's just say Edward wasn't in science or English lecture for that matter either. **


End file.
